


Peace

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween [26]
Category: Sepitplier, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally.  A shower and peace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

"Did you see that shit?"

"Yes, Mark.  Kind of hard not to see a walker that big barreling toward you."

"But that shot, though."

"Yes, yes, right between the eyes.  I was there, Mark."

They were walking through an abandoned suburban town somewhere in Nevada and trying to map out where to go next, Jack scoping out the houses while Mark rambled about his latest kill.  

The zombie apocalypse had upgraded the two of them from friends to lovers and so far, they had done an excellent job of keeping each other alive and healthy.

"Best shot ever."

"It was three feet away and half dead from me running it over."

"Best. Shot. Over."

"You were screaming the whole time."

"BEST SHOT EVER."

Jack rolled his eyes and looked back at the map, "You're lucky I love you so much."

"Jack, do you think we can rest in one of these houses?  That one over there looks like it has a generator.  There's nothing but open desert for miles.  Jack please.  A hot shower.  One."

Soap? Hot shower? Sold.

Placing their bags on the house's porch, they grabbed their weapons, a shotgun and a butcher knife for Jack and a pistol and a machete for Mark.  

Together, never splitting up, they check the rest of the houses.  They have to slay a few walkers with their knives, but after a full day of scavaging the houses and checking the house they were in, they set to boarding up and hunkering down.  Just as extra precaution, they set up a sniper nest on the second floor.

Mark wanted to cry, this was the best set up they’d had in months.  

Together they kicked the generator on and flipped the water heater on, luckily, it was in the shed behind the house and had enough fuel to last them for quite a while, not that they were planning on staying.  Movement was key for them.  

Once they finished eating the actual meal in peace and not with a thousand walkers knocking on the walls, Mark declared that he was going to shower.

"We should probably cut our hair and shave first."

"Yeah, alright."

Jack and Mark sat in the bathroom together and began to cut each other's hair short.  Jack was kind of sad to see the dark locks of Mark’s hair fall, but it was such a rare treat to be shaved and have a good haircut that he couldn’t bring himself to comment.

Standing side-by-side in the sink, they saved and brushed their teeth together.  Mark was the first to finish and he took the liberty of slipping into the shower first.

As Mark was letting the warm water wash over him, he felt a presence step in behind him and begin to wash his now much shorter hair.  Mark moaned at the sensation and thought of having a clean body and hair that smelled good again.  he leaned back into Jack and felt a pair of lips on his shoulder.  He turned to Jack and kissed him, pulling shampoo from his fingers and beginning to lather it into his hair as well.  

After cleansing themselves and drying off with the towels in the cabinet, Jack went downstairs to turn off the generator while Mark laid back, completely naked on the bed.  They could afford to have the window open and have the cool air blow in as they highly doubted that anything would be able to climb up into the second story window.

Jack jumped on the bed with Mark, making him laugh and curl into him.  

"It’s been so long since we had a bed.  Since we ate in peace.  Since I felt remotely safe."  Jack looked up at Mark, "Since we've actually had a few moments together."

Mark pressed his face down into Jack hair and wrapped around him.  Jack smiled and snuggled as close as he could, whispering a quiet "I love you" to his love before they drifted into a calm sleep for the first time in months.


End file.
